


Hail to the Mountain (NamelessShipping Oneshot)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Angst, Cold climates, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, i didn’t hurt green just like I promised, i promise you it won’t be like my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Green hasn’t seen Red in Years, and they both yearn for each other’s company. They desire to feel each other’s warmth in a deep embrace.However horror strikes, when the bitter cold mountain brings forth a horrible storm.





	Hail to the Mountain (NamelessShipping Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t end up hurting Green.

“I haven’t seen him in a long time...”

Green heard his own words ring inside his mind as the world around him closed in. The room he was in... The house where he lived... It all seemed so small. Very restricting to one with a boundless soul, even if it wasn’t as much as his rival’s. It had been years since His friend had abandoned everything or go up the mountain. It had been years since even that person called Gold had fought him at the Gym.

  
The two, Red and Green, had known each other since ages ago; and originally had been bitter towards each other. However, as time took it’s pleasant toll, the two became close friends. Their contrasting personalities was something to behold, as they were practically polar opposites. Green remembered how when they traveled together, Red would give him various looks and postures. Most the time Green could figure out what the trainer was trying to communicate. Red, after all, was rather mute, and barely talking in front of people. Even when he and Green were alone together, he still would be scared of speaking. It was only when they were in a room like he was present in currently in which Red would have full conversation.

  
Green was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a voice call for him from downstairs. His sister was yelling at him for being late to dinner. The gym leader sighed wearily before closing his eyes. Mind ridden with memories and woes he got up against his will, lumbering downstairs. His eyes looked tired. He wasn’t, in reality. Green got good sleep every night, but it didn’t change the fact that he had loads on his mind. As he reached the bottom floor, his Sister smiled at him.

  
“Hiya, Green. How’s the Gym been?” She trilled warmly, taking some food out of the oven which had been warming up. He physically winced at the mention of his gym, but then looked off to the left side.

“Good. These kids keep trying to battle me despite only having two Pokémon and one Badge... Tch, no matter. They’re just small children...” he remarked, putting emphasis on the mountain. In response, his sibling grimaced, giving him a strict look.

“Please tell me you not still hung up on him!” She crosses her arms after getting her serving.

“You’ve been so... Distracted due to that guy! I thought you two hated each other, and now you’re so fond of him you won’t even go a day without saying his name in your sleep.” She began to eat, only minority irritated at her brother’s antics. Green felt a sweet heat rise up to his face as he laughed nervously.

“It’s not that, sis. I just can’t help it, he’s my only friend...” he stared at his own food, holding no appetite in the slightest. With a heave, Green got up, looking to the staircase.

“I’m... Not hungry. The Gym’s stressing me out and I need to put in another order of Badges.” He stretches before walking off.

“But Green, your food—“

“Later, sis. Thanks, though.” He ruffled up her smooth hair, gaining a whine from the Pokémon Groomer. Green laughed heartily for the first time in ages. It felt nice.

Trailing up the stairs with haste, Green flopped down on his bed. Long drawling moments of silence carried on, allowing the former Champion to properly relax for just enough time to get nice and comfortable.

And that’s when his phone rang.

“Y’ello?” He asked, not looking at who the contact was. Green felt dread take over his soul as heavy breathing came from the other end. Despite no words being spoken, the Gym Leader recognized the sound with ease. It was his Rival.

“Red?” Green spoke into the phone.

“Red, is something wrong?” He quickly stood up.

“Green...” A weak voice squeaked on the other side of the phone. Along with his raspy breaths, there seemed to be the sound of strong wind, and the pattering noise of hail. Red was obviously in trouble.

“Yes, Red, I can hear you.” Green spared no time as he grabbed his coat, slipping on multiple layers, a scarf, and a thick hat. He got another coat stuffed against his abdomen to warm it up for when he went to get his friend.

“Green, h-help...” his voice was so soft, it almost hurt to listen to. Sweating in the heat of Pallet Town, Green rushed outside before throwing out his Pidgeot to fly on. His sister was outside grooming a Vulpix when he rushed by.

“Wait— Brother! Where are you going?” She asked, her tone almost ridiculing as if her sibling had gone insane. The trainer held no notice as he climbed onto the hawk’s back.

“Where are you?” He hurriedly Asked.

“M... Moun...” his voice became softer with each passing moment, eventually turning too slurred to understand. Green caught on, though, as there was only one mountain Red practically lived on.

“I’m coming for you, okay? Stay put, and keep talking.” He directed, his Pokémon screeching before running, and taking to the skies. Low-hanging clouds shrouded the icy peak of Mount Silver, the bird that Green rode upon cooing to him in slight unnerve. He ran his hand along it’s neck, reassuring the Pidgeot as they began to feel the hail. Almost anywhere else in Kanto, the snow squall upon Silver’s peak would melt, turning into rain. This was a rare occasion that had never hit someone so hard before, as the people had always been able to at least return to the Pokémon center at it’s base.

“Red, are you at the top or on the side of the mountain?” He yelled into the phone to speak over the wind. Pidgeot was beginning to weaken from the hail. With Green’s other hand, the Leader user a potion on it to sustain its HP. He waited for a reply on the other side, and when none came, his heart began to beat horrendously fast.

“Pidgeot, look for Red!” He called to the Pokémon he rode upon. It warbled before tucking in it’s wings, circling around the mountain for any glimmer of hope. Any sign that the Champion who had defeated him was alive. Feeling his heart beat heavily with each drawling moment was agonizing as Red continued to not reply on the phone. Just as tears began to well in Green’s eyes, Pidgeot chirped, and dove down, landing next to a lump of snow. Without wasting a moment, he dismounted, digging in the powder snow, revealing Red, shivering violently as his cheeks and nose were flushed a sickly red hue.

“Green...” Red whispered, tears frozen to his face. His phone had fallen down the mountain, in which Pidgeot flew down to retrieve before returning. Green picked up the trainer and his bag of Pokéballs before pushing him onto the bird’s back. Green took off almost all of his layers, wrapping them around Res before nudging Pidgeot to signal it to fly. The skies were heavy with hail, the large blocks of ice buffeting the trio as the journey out of the storm continued to grapple with them. Swiveling back and forth, the Pokémon skillfully dodged large masses of ice. Eventually, they broke free, only having to deal with rain for the rest of their trip. Upon landing, the great hawk was given a break in the form of a Sitrus berry and a return into its Pokéball. Green held the Champion to his chest, running into the nearest Pokémon center, which acted as both a human and Pokémon hospital.

“Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon center! How are yo—“ Nurse Joy smiled at the two, going through normal protocol.

“No time for flavor.” Green spoke direly.

“You need to fix him. And fix him now.”  
Various species of fire type and electric type Pokémon were called to the hospital to help warm Red up. Green was stressed beyond belief, and it showed. Some people who he had battled in the past and barely remembered had gone out of their way to give him small gifts as a relaxant. Special teas and pastries.  
The ginger took them gratefully, feeling a little better with each one. Green eventually went in to check up on Red to see if he was awake. Much to his pleasure, the trainer was alive and active, looking around at the ceiling before noticing Green’s presence. He smiled at his former rival, an admiring look unlike any other. Green laughed nervously, feeling a warmth rise to his cheeks again. Red was also flushed immensely, but he assumed it was just a side effect of the Hypothermia his rival previously encountered.

“Heya, Red. How you doing?” Green gave him a look, in which Red nodded, offering him to sit, Green obliging to the silent offer. The trainer held up a thumb as he smiled.

“That’s good. You looked pretty bad up there on that mountain.” Green remarked warmly. Red giggled, his eyes trailing to the side. His hands were bandaged, same with his ears, though his nose seemed to only have some cream on it. the Gym Leader’s heart ached at the sight, but he felt elated when Red pulled him into a hug. Green sunk into the embrace, practically melting into the shorter’s arms. Their gazed both met as time passed. Red held a firm gaze that most would call stoic. But the red head could see behind the eyes, and peer into the legendary trainer’s mind. Sensing something off, he took a breath.  
“What is on your mind, eh?” Asking another question might be pressuring Red. He felt a bit bad about saying such words, but it came with a pleasant reward, as the timid person responded verbally.

“You...” he sunk into the blankets. Green felt his body temperature rise.

“Uh... May I ask why..?” He was smiling like an idiot. Red reached out, pulling the other closer.

“You saved me..” he mumbled, glancing from side to side, making sure nobody else was around. Green noticed what Red was doing by the time their faces were only inches apart.

“I want to tell you something...” the trainer’s voice was so soft, like silk. His eyes, a deep maroon hued brown. Green felt his yearning take over, advancing on his former rival as they locked lips, becoming one as many years of pining led up into a single moment. The two held each other in their arms, the kiss lasting as long as they could hold it.


End file.
